internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
New Zealand cricket team in Sri Lanka in 2012–13
The New Zealand national cricket team is touring Sri Lanka from 30 October 2012 to 29 November 2012. The tour consists of two Test matches, five One Day Internationals and one Twenty20 International matches. Sri Lanka Cricket has moved the second and third ODIs against New Zealand from the R. Premadasa Stadium in Colombo to the Pallekele Cricket Stadium, because the Premadasa is under water after three weeks of monsoon rain. Squads Venues All matches will be played at the following three grounds: Twenty20 Series Only T20I | score1 = 2/0 (2 Overs) | runs1 = Dilshan Munaweera 4* (4) | wickets1 = | team2 = | score2 = 74/7 (14 overs) | runs2 = Tim Southee 21* (10) | wickets2 = Akila Dananjaya 2/9 (2 overs) | result = No result | report = Scorecard | venue = Pallekele International Cricket Stadium, Pallekele | umpires = Ruchira Palliyaguru (SRI) and Ranmore Martinesz (SRI) | motm = | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field | rain = The match has been abandoned due to heavy rain. | notes = }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = Match abandoned without a ball bowled | report = Scorecard | venue = Pallekele International Cricket Stadium, Pallekele | umpires = Ian Gould (ENG) and Ranmore Martinesz (SRI) | motm = | toss = | rain = Match Start delayed by rain | notes = }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 118/3 (22.5 overs) | score2 = 250/6 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mahela Jayawardene 43* (49) | wickets1 = Nathan McCullum 1/12 (2.5 overs) | runs2 = Ross Taylor 72 (62) | wickets2 = Lasith Malinga 2/39 (10 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 14 runs (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = Pallekele International Cricket Stadium, Pallekele | umpires = Ian Gould (ENG) and Kumar Dharmasena (SRI) | motm = Lasith Malinga (SRI) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat | rain = Match Stopped by Rain in 22.5 overs | notes = }} * Colombo ODIs moved to Pallekele 3rd ODI | score1 = 200/3 (31.1 overs) | score2 = 188/6 (33 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 102* (95) | wickets1 = Nathan McCullum 1/28 (5 overs) | runs2 = BJ Watling 96* (88) | wickets2 = Jeevan Mendis 2/34 (5 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 7 wickets (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = Pallekele International Cricket Stadium, Pallekele | umpires = Ian Gould (ENG) and Kumar Dharmasena (SRI) | motm = Tillakaratne Dilshan (SRI) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field | rain = Rain interrupted the play | notes = }} * Colombo ODIs moved to Pallekele 4th ODI | score1 = 131/3 (26.2 overs) | score2 = 131/8 (32 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Dinesh Chandimal 43 (65) | wickets1 = Andrew Ellis 1/23 (6 overs) | runs2 = Brendan McCullum 30 (44) | wickets2 = Jeevan Mendis 3/15 (4 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 7 wickets (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = Mahinda Rajapaksa International Stadium, Hambantota | umpires = Ian Gould (ENG) and Ruchira Palliyaguruge (SRI) | motm = Jeevan Mendis (SRI) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field | rain = Rain interrupted the play | notes = }} 5th ODI | score1 = 123/8 (28.3 overs) | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = Upul Tharanga 60 (94) | wickets1 = Tim Southee 3/18 (5.3 overs) | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = No result | report = Scorecard | venue = Mahinda Rajapaksa International Stadium, Hambantota | umpires = Ian Gould (ENG) and Tyron Wijewardene (SRI) | motm = | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field | rain = | notes = ODI debut: Akila Dananjaya (Sri Lanka) * ''Rain interrupted the play }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 247 (80.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Mahela Jayawardene 91 (176) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Tim Southee 4/46 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 221 (82.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Brendon McCullum 68 (125) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Rangana Herath 5/65 (30 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 93/0 (18.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Dimuth Karunaratne 60* (60) | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 118 (44.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Daniel Flynn 20 (60) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Rangana Herath 6/43 (18 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 10 wickets | venue = Galle International Stadium, Galle | umpires = Marais Erasmus (RSA) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Rangana Herath (Sri) | report = Scorecard | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Test debut: Dimuth Karunaratne (Sri Lanka) }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 244 (94 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Thilan Samaraweera 76 (167) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Tim Southee 5/62 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 412 (153 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ross Taylor 142 (306) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Rangana Herath 6/103 (49 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 195 (85.5 overs | runs-team1-inns2 = Angelo Mathews 84 (228) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Trent Boult 3/33 (17.5 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 194/9d (54 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ross Taylor 74 (95) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Rangana Herath 3/67 (21 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 167 runs | venue = Sinhalese Sports Club Ground, Colombo | umpires = Marais Erasmus (RSA) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Ross Taylor (NZ) | report = Scorecard | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = Todd Astle (NZ) made his Test debut. }} Category:New Zealand cricket tours of Sri Lanka